The primary objective of this single blind, single center study was to characterize the release profile of doxycycline in the gingival crevicular fluid, saliva and serum of subjects with chronic adult periodontitis following treatment with vr 303-ABS. The result of this study will be compared to historical norms as well as a subset of subjects in this study who received oral doxycycline.